<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mutkikasta by Sisilja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484968">Mutkikasta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja'>Sisilja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Suomi | Finnish, kaipuuta, romantiikkaa, symboliikkaa, synkistelyä</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronin elämässä on paljon mutkia, ja Harry on niistä jokaisen takana.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mutkikasta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ensimmäinen Harry/Ron-ficcini, joka kirjoitti aikoinaan aika lailla itse itsensä. Kiitokset esilukijoille <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt">Beelsebuttille</a> ja Sanskulle! Inspiraatiobiisinä ja kirjoitusapuna toimi The Rasmuksen <i>In The Shadows</i>, johon on ficissä "hienovarainen" viittaus.</p>
<p>Rowling omistaa Potterit. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron Weasleyllä on kaikkea mitä toivoa saattaa, paitsi rahaa ja rakkautta. Ehkä se ei ole kovin paljoa, mutta Ron pitää elämästään sellaisenaan. Tai ainakaan hän ei tuudittaudu kyyneliin iltaisin tai aloita aamuaan itsesäälin sekaisella kirosanatulvalla, kiitos kysymästä. Hänen elämässään on paljon mutkia, mutta niinhän meillä kaikilla. Mutkat ovat loivia ja tiukkoja, kuoppaisia ja pelottavan tasaisia, ja ne kohdattuaan polvet ovat kaatumisten jäljiltä auki ja ranteet mustelmista arkoina. Silti meistä jokainen, tyttö tai poika, velho tai jästi, oppii lopulta hallitsemaan kulkuaan, näkemään vaaran paikat ennalta ja pysymään pystyssä.<br/><br/>Ron ei kuitenkaan ole kuin kuka tahansa meistä. Hän on erityinen, pahaksi onnekseen. Hän on Harry Potterin paras ystävä; se joka seisoo selän takana jalkojen pettäessä, ottaa kiinni ja työntää hellästi eteenpäin, pysähtyy jos se on tarpeen. Kuuntelee ja neuvoo mikäli osaa (useimmiten ei), taputtaa olalle, kuiskaa korvaan rohkaisevia sanoja eikä hylkää milloinkaan, ei edes loukatuksi tultuaan. Hän tekee sen kaiken, koska tahtoo, koska se tuntuu hyvältä, koska Harry tarvitsee häntä. Tietenkään hän ei myönnä, ei edes eikä varsinkaan itselleen, että hän tarvitsee yhtä lailla Harrya, eri tavalla vain. Samaan aikaan Harry pyörittää Ronin polulle umpisolmuja, vääntää elämänviivoista väriseviä käärmeitä, hymyilee kovin kauniisti ja kääntää sitten selkänsä. Ronin maailma on ylösalaisin, käänsikö Harry huomaamattaan senkin? Toivottavasti ei ainakaan tahallaan.<br/><br/>Rakkaus tekee sokeaksi, niin sanotaan. Ronin mielestä lausahduksessa piilee syvin totuus, vaikka ei hän siihen tosissaan usko. Hän näkee Harryn kirkkaasti, mutta Harryn silmät ovat suljetut, tai ehkä vain kiiltävän mustiin hiuksiin ja yhtä tummiin silmiin takertuneet. Cho Chang kannattaa väärää huispausjoukkuetta, mutta itkee vetoavasti, ja ensin Ron luulee Harryn ihastuneen tyttöön ihan vain sankaruuttaan. Sitten Harry jo pusuttelee toista mistelin alla, kertoo jälkeenpäin tytön kyynelsuolahuulista, ja Ron suistuu polulta kovaa kyytiä metsään. Hän kompuroi upottavissa sammalmättäissä, saa oksistoista viiruja poskiinsa, piilottaa niihin uomiin kyyneleenalut ja rämpii takaisin Harryn eteen. Niin, Harry on joka ikisen mutkan takana, ojentaa kätensä kohti vain päästääkseen kohta taas irti ja juostakseen Chon kanssa keskelle konfettisadetta. Tytöt ovat monimutkaisia. Cho haikailee menneisyyteen, eikä Harryssa riitä asuintilaa sisäiselle herrasmiehelle. Ei ole olemassa vääriä sanoja, on vääriä ihmisiä, niin Ron tahtoisi sanoa Harrylle, kun tämä eroiltana istuu sängyn laidalla unta saamatta. Harry ei kuitenkaan ymmärtäisi vihjettä, joten he päätyvät vain pelaamaan shakkia pikkutunneille. Ron antaa Harryn voittaa kerran, kaksikin, muttei enää kolmatta, etteivät epäilykset heräisi.<br/><br/>Sitten Ronin ja Lavender Brownin tiet risteävät. Lavender ei ole polun mutka (vain Harry on), Lavender on kuoppa, se jota muut sanoisivat laastariksi. Ron ei välitä vaan suutelee tyttöä lujempaa. Lavenderin suttuisen vaaleat hiukset kutittavat kaulaa. Ron kuvittelee ne tiukaksi, parantavaksi sideharsoksi ja tuntee ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään olonsa miehiseksi, lähes omistetuksi. Se paljastuu myöhemmin tytön ikävimmäksi puoleksi, omistushalu. Ron kauhistuu joululahjaansa, ja Harrya naurattaa. Ron ei osaa suuttua vaikka pitäisi. <em>Kyllä minä pitäisin korua, jos se olisi sinulta.</em> Mutta Harry silmäilee jo omaa lahjakasaansa, tuskin näkisi muutenkaan mitään Ronin katseen takana. Oljo antaa sinä jouluna lahjoista osuvimman. Ron ei naura, auttaa sen sijaan Harrya siivoamaan sotkun sängyltä, taistelee vastaan, ettei kellistäisi toista vuoteelle ja suukottaisi kaikkea paremmaksi.<br/><br/>”Ansaitsinko minä tosiaan paketillisen matoja?” Harry kysyy huokaisten, katsoo Ronia liian pitkään.<br/><br/>”Kaikkea muuta”, Ron vastaa totisesti. Eikä siitä enää puhuta, vaikka vielä aamiaisellakin Ron puoliksi toivoo ja puoliksi pelkää Harryn kysyvän, mitä se kaikki muu voisi olla.<br/><br/>Ron ei ole ikinä pitänyt ainoaa sisartaan mitenkään erityisen kauniina, ei ole osannut ajatella Ginnyä uhkana. Harryn naismaku on kammottava. Ovatko muistot pikkuruisesta, punastelevasta, typeriä piipittävästä ihailijatytöstä unohdettuja? Entä milloin Ginny opetteli itsevarmaksi, määrätietoiseksi? Ron tajuaa jotain oleellista menneen häneltä ohi, mitä vikaa Dean Thomasissa muka oli? Tai Michael mikälie Cornerissa, tai kenessä tahansa muussakaan koulun pojassa? Siskohan luovutti Harryn suhteen jo aikoja sitten, kauan ennen kuin Ron avasi kunnolla silmänsä ja sotkeutui jalkoihinsa, kauan ennen ensimmäistä, äkkinäistä mutkaa ja ensimmäisiä kauniin kirkuvan punaisia ruhjeita. Se on Harry joka suutelee keskellä oleskeluhuonetta, Ron näkee Ginnyn vapisevan pojan syleilyssä, ja hän tuijottaa, tuijottaa. Suudelman jälkeen Harry nostaa päätään, etsii hänet, ja Ron nyökkää, koska niin kuuluu tehdä. Hän pakenee suihkuun, tulihan matsissa hiki, ei kyse ole mistään muusta. Hän putoaa polvilleen vasta kun tietää olevansa varmasti yksin, vetää käteen hiljaa vaikertaen. Harryn silmät eivät jätä häntä rauhaan. Tämän suudelman turvottamat huulet supattavat: <em>Sinua minä olisin halunnut suudella.</em> Ronin on helppo kuvitella itsensä Ginnyn tilalle, Weasley kuin Weasley, ja hän tulee nopeammin kuin koskaan aikaisemmin.<br/> <br/>Aika on ihmeellinen asia. Puolen vuoden päästä Harryn pää kihisee suunnitelmista, muutoksesta. Hän päättää pelastaa maailman. Ron ei anna hänen tehdä sellaista yksin, ja Hermione huolitaan mukaan, koska tytön jättäminen matkasta olisi, jos ei aivan itsemurha, niin ainakin suora antautuminen neuvottomuudelle, loputtomalle harhailulle. Kenellekään ei kerrota enempää kuin on välttämätöntä, ja Harryn syntymäpäiviä suunnitellaan normaalin aikataulun mukaisesti. Ron yllättää Ginnyn ja Harryn ensiksi mainitun huoneesta. Harryn kädet ovat siveästi Ginnyn vyötäisillä ja Ginnyn silmät kimmeltävät, ehkä poika ei pitänyt tarpeeksi hänen lahjastaan. Ron on odottanut varjoissa liian kauan, jotta osaisi ajatella enää selkeästi, ja pyyntö karkaa hänen suustaan, ennen kuin hän ehtii estää. Harry nyökkää, poimii Ginnyn kädet pois niskastaan, pyörittää tälle sanoitta päätään ja seuraa Ronia ullakolle. Paha henki ulisee nurkassa, tekee tunnelmasta raskaan. Ron puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin, jalankannat lattiaan, ettei enää perääntyisi. Harry raapii vaivaantuneena niskaansa.<br/><br/>”Minä sanoin Ginnylle hei”, hän sanoo hiljaa. ”Hän ei ymmärtänyt sitä keväällä, mutta en minä voi olla hänen kanssaan.” Ron käsittää Harryn pyytävän häneltä anteeksiantoa, koska hän on Ginnyn isoveli, ja se iskee syvälle.<br/><br/>”Sinä satutat häntä”, Ron sanoo siihen, tuohtuu, vaikkakin eri syystä kuin Harry luulee.<br/><br/>”En enää, minä vannon.”<br/><br/>”Entä jatkatko minun satuttamistani?”<br/><br/>Harryn kulmat rypistyvät, ja Ron tahtoisi sivellä ne takaisin sileiksi. ”Mitä?”<br/><br/>Harry ei tajua, ei tietenkään. Ron astuu askeleen lähemmäs ja kysyy, tahtooko tämä etukäteen toisenkin lahjan. Harry kuulee ehkä hänen äänessään leppymistä tai osaa sittenkin tulkita tunteita hänen silmiensä sinestä, sillä poika nyökkää, jää odottamaan. ”Kunhan et iske nyrkillä naamaani hajalle.”<br/><br/>Ron hymähtää, tärisee hieman liian näkyvästi. ”Muista että pyysit tätä itse”, hän kuiskaa, sitten harppaa välimatkan heidän välistään olemattomiin, vie kätensä molemmin puolin Harryn kasvoja, kumartuu hieman alemmas ja tekee haaveistaan totta.<br/><br/>Harry värähtää, yllätyksestä vai jostain muusta, Ron ei tiedä eikä ehdi kysyä, ei ehkä uskallakaan. Pian hän vetäytyy jo irralleen. Harryn silmät avautuvat ja sulkeutuvat, käsi siirtyy kokeilemaan huulia.<br/><br/>”Minä en aio hyvästellä sinua”, Ron sanoo melkein kuin puolustautuen, ja Harryn kasvoille hiippailee hymyntapainen.<br/><br/>”Ron”, hänen nimensä räpsähtää Harryn suusta kolibrin siiveniskun lailla, ja ennen kuin Ron huomaakaan, he suutelevat jo uudelleen. Harry huokaa vasten hänen huuliaan ja kietoo kätensä hänen selkäänsä, ne liukuvat kuin itsestään alemmas, saavat Ronin virnistämään. Hän hivelee sormillaan Harryn niskahiuksia, piirtelee suoria viivoja, vain ja ainoastaan suoria viivoja, ei mutkia laisinkaan. Harry suutelee häntä, suutelee, suutelee, ja hän vastaa, kunnes Harry äkkiä lopettaa.<br/><br/>”Miksi tässä meni näin kauan?”<br/><br/>Ron ei saa sanaa suustaan, huohottaminen on helpompaa. Harry kallistaa päätään, Ron tekee huomaamattaan samoin, peilikuvana.<br/><br/>”Mihin me hukattiin nämä vuodet?”<br/><br/>Kyllä Ron tietää vastauksen. On kuljettava koko se pitkä ja polveileva polku, jotta voi saapua viimein perille. Hän suutelee Harrya uudelleen, ja uudelleen, niin kauan että heitä aletaan jo etsiä, ja vasta sitten hän tajuaa todella löytäneensä kotiin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>